cawfandomcom-20200216-history
The Gower Dynasty
The Gower Dynasty was a Stable and Family that was signed to the Jeri-MAX CAW League. The stable got its start in the Jeri-MAX e-fed back in 2008, where it was run by Justin Gower. The original gimmick of the group was Justin forcing others to be adopted into the family via match stipulations and other means. The stable came to end in 2012 when Justin and Huffington were disowned at JeriMania II: The Quickening, and Grandma Gower cheated on Hunter Hearst Gower with his former friend, The Granny Thriller Kevin Nash. In 2014, after the death of Kevin Nash and Grandma Gower's neck injury, Justin and Huff reunited, bringing the "Gower Dynasty" back. Jeri-MAX e-Federation (2008 - 2009) Justin Gower vs. Huff619 Originally, there was no Gower Dynasty when Jeri-MAX first began. Justin Gower, a teenager notoriously known for lying about adopting one of the McDaniel Twins into his family, became obsessed with expanding his family. His first "victim" was fellow Jeri-MAX Superstar and SMF Forum member Huff619. After losing an Adoption Papers on a Pole Match set up by VORTEX General Manager Vince Russo, Huff619 was forced to be adopted into the Gower Family. He was quickly renamed Huffington Gower by the head of the family (who at the time, though it was never specifically stated or was ever even seen, was Grandma Gower). It didn't take long before Justin and Huffington began competing in the tag team division, under the name The Gower Dynasty. Adopting Tony from SvR 2009 After being turned on by his partner The Masked Man (who wound up being TNC Joshua) in a VORTEX Team Championship match against Dylan Connell and Kevin 11, Tony had hit rock bottom. When Justin confronted Tony about being adopted into the Gower Dynasty, he was understandably reluctant but inevitably caved in and signed the adoption papers. Because of the color of his skin, and because he was a huge 24 ''and Jack Bauer fan, Tony was renamed '''Black Gower'. With one more added to the group, the Gower Dynasty continued to attempt to recruit more "brothers" into their faction but were unsuccessful time and time again. Jeri-MAX Elite & Corey Bayne In the Summer of 2009, Jeri-MAX returned for a short time under the name Jeri-MAX Elite (JME), only bringing back the best of the best from the old Jeri-MAX league. This included all 3 Gower Dynasty members. After Michael Jackson had passed away, JME Star Corey Bayne was extremely depressed and upset and found comfort with The Gowers, allowing himself to be adopted into the family. He allowed himself to be named Corey Jackson, or C.J. Gower in honor of his fallen idol, M.J. Tragedy soon struck The Gower Dynasty after Black Gower's sudden and untimely death. Looking to bounce back, Justin sent Huffington and Corey Jackson Gower out to become the first ever JME Tag Team Championships, the belts which the two successfully won in honor of their fallen brother. They were defeated a short time later by Justin's rivals Lamell and Larell McDaniel before the e-fed eventually closed down for good in mid-2009. Jeri-MAX CAW League (2009 - 2012; 2014- Feud With DreCon the Giant (2009-2010) On the first episode of Jeri-MAX, Huffington Gower made his debut in the CAW League version of the e-fed he once competed in. He was scheduled to comepete in a match to determine the first ever Jeri-MAX Intercontinental Champion (at the time known as the Television Championship). However, his opponent was the massive, 7-foot newcomer known as DreCon the Giant. Huffington barely put up a fight and was decisively crushed by DreCon, who won and became the inaugural TV/IC Champion. The following episode on VORTEX, Huffington sought revenge and brought in his older brother Justin to take on DreCon the Giant and his mystery partner, The Big Boss Man. Once again, DreCon the Giant wound up defeating and humiliating The Gowers. This lead to Justin asking for and receiving an Intercontinental Championship match at Jeri-MAX Black Hole. After Justin failed to beat the Boss Man on WARP, he started to get frustrated and decided to take his anger out on Huffington on the New Year's Eve WebMatch. At Black Hole, Justin would shock the entire world when he somehow managed to finally get a win over DreCon the Giant, winning the Jeri-MAX Intercontinental Championship. The Gowers' celebration would be shortlived, however, as Justin would go on to lose the championship right back to DreCon 3 days later on a WebMatch. Tag Team Division Failures (2010) After Justin dropped his Championship back to DreCon the Giant, The Gowers were relatively inactive, yet constantly got opportunities to earn Tag Team Championship matches against The Cuban Penile Crisis. However, each time they were booked in a match, they were always defeated and outclassed by other teams such as The Nasty Boys and Bulk & Skull. After not being booked for show after show, Huffington finally had a chance to earn the first Gower victory since Black Hole but was defeated by Tag Champion Evan Redcourne on Episode 15. Despite this, Justin and Huffington got their first shot at DylCourne, the Tag Team Champions, on the next episode, but once again failed defeat their opponents. The Gowers were soon entered into a Tag Team Tournament on the road to Jeri-MAX Horizon but were defeated in the 1st round by Team 19 (Edge and KAMA). Their first win since early January 2010 came on Episode 20 when they managed to upset The Nasty Boys, earning themselves both spots in a Triple Threat Match at Horizon against Lucas Gomez for the Jeri-MAX Hardcore Championship. Despite having a 66% chance of one of them walking away with the belt, neither of them could overcome The Cuban Soldier, who decisively retained his Championship. The Gowers' next win came on Episode 24, when they defeated DylCourne in a non-title match. Already upset at his own constant losses, Evan Redcourne challenged Huffington to a match on the next episode, picking him because he saw him as an easy opponent to beat one-on-one. However, Huffington managed to once again pin Evan Redcourne sending him into a rage. At Jeri-MAX JeriMania, The Gowers found themselves in a lucky position as part of a 4-Team Gauntlet match for the Tag Team Championships, but still lost to The Nasty Boys anwyay even though they had already competed in two matches beforehand. Arrival of Grandma Gower (2010-2011) During their constant failures in the ring, Justin was selected to be a Pro on the first (and only) season of Jeri-MAX PMX, where he mentored his grandmother and head of the Gower Family, Grandma Gower. Despite Grandma's crazy and perverted antics, she was ultimately not one of the 4 chosen PMX Rookie Divas to compete at Jeri-MAX JeriMania for the Jeri-MAX Women's Championship. However, like most of the other Rookies, she was signed to Jeri-MAX anyway in order to help establish the Women's Division. In her first official match as part of the Jeri-MAX Roster, Grandma lived up to her Gower name as she was defeated by an angry Yuna on Episode 29. Meanwhile, Justin and Huffington's bad luck seemed to fade away as they managed to defeat not only D-Generation X, but the team of Matt Eichorn & Caylen Rogers as well in a tournament to decide the #1 Contenders for The Hardys' Tag Team Championships. They added to their winning streak on Episode 33 by beating Bulk & Skull. Wedding & Hunter Hearst Gower (2011-2012) Just as Justin and Huffington's fortunes seemed to be turning around, Grandma's did as well. After she attempted to lure Tag Champion Jeff Hardy into the Gower Dynasty on Episode 33, a disgruntled Triple H decided to take the offer instead. However, instead of becoming another Gower Brother, he spontaneously proposed marriage to Grandma. She accepted simply because she wanted to see Triple H naked and the wedding was set for Episode 34 of VORTEX. The entire show was dedicated to their marriage, with countless superstars dressing in formal attire in celebration of their union, which took place in the ring with the Million Dollar Man Ted DiBiase running the ceremony. Despite Triple H's former partner Shawn Michaels being suspicious of his motives, the wedding went off without a hitch and Triple H took the Gower name, changing his full name to Hunter Hearst Gower. Hunter would immediatley be squashed in an open challenge by Judge Claude Frollo. Justin and Huffington even got to participate in the main event, where they lost to the team of Shawn Michaels and Pacman Jones. Once Hunter took control of the Gower Dynasty, he made it clear that he would not accept failure. After defeating Shawn Michaels at The All-American American Bash, he punished Justin and Huffington for losing their Tag Team Championship match with The Hardys by giving them both Pedigrees. Hunter would then goad his way into taking Danny Jackpot's #40 spot in the Spiral Rumble; however, he lasted a measly 12 seconds before he was tossed out by the eventual winner, Hulk Hogan. Hunter's constant presence and his demand for perfection pressured Justin and Huffington as they went on to start losing more and more tag team matches over the coming months to Lucas Gomez & Aladdin Hassan, as well as Danielle Bryan & Winter Bradleys. As a late Wedding Gift, it was announced by Hunter that Grandma would receive a Jeri-MAX Women's Championship match from Sakoda at Jeri-MAX Horizon against Danielle Bryan. After Grandma lost a match to Yuna on WARP, Hunter threatened to divorce her if she lost again in her title match. Meanwhile, Justin and Huffington were actually happy about this threat and on episode 40 wished Danielle Bryan good luck and telling her that they want Hunter to leave the family. They wound up getting what they wanted at Horizon; Grandma lost her Women's Championship match. However, after Grandma blamed the betrayal of her grandchildren for her inability to win, Hunter decided not to divorce her. Instead, he vowed to make Justin and Huffington's lives living hells. After weeks of constant abuse, the 2 sides agreed to a tag team match at JeriMania II: The Quickening. If Justin and Huffington won, Hunter and Grandma would get divorced. But if Hunter and Grandma won, Justin and Huffington would be disowned from the Gower Family altogether. Eventually, a double team by Grandma and Hunter on Justin lead to their victory at JeriMania II, which removed the grandkids from the Gower family for good. They would immediately be adopted by Josh Bowers, (AKA Oshujax), who re-named the two The Bowers Dynasty. The Granny Thriller Kevin Nash & Break-Up (2012) In the first round of the 2012 King of Heavens Tournament, Hunter Hearst Gower would shockingly be defeated in the first round by Michael Cole. After the match, his longtime friend Kevin Nash would come out and insult him for losing to Cole, a former backstage announcer, when Nash had come expecting to watch him win the whole tournament. Grandma would agree with Nash, bringing up that Hunter had abused Justin and Huffington for losing all the time, yet coudn't beat Michael Cole. After a Jackknife Powerbomb from Nash, now calling himself The Granny Thriller, Grandma left Hunter behind to be with what she considered a "real man." With Grandma and The Granny Thriller Kevin Nash starting an affair, the Gower Dynasty officially came to an end after 4 years. Reunion (2014 - On July 11th, 2014, during Episode 63 WARP, Huffington, now "Huff Daddy" (whose stable The Kliq had fallen apart with the death of Nash) and Justin (whose alignment with Grandma Gower was up in the air after her neck was broken by Whitnique) reunited in the parking lot. Deciding that they had made some serious life choice mistakes during Season 3, the adopted brothers once again accepted each other as a tag partner, thus bringing the "Gower Dynasty" back to life. They were defeated by another reunited team, Bulk & Skull, on the JeriMania the Third Pre-Show. Entrance Themes *"Corporate Player" by Jim Johnston - Hunter Hearst Gower *"The Pearls" by Jelly Roll Morton and His Red Hot Peppers - Grandma Gower *"Sup Bloodz" - Justin & Huffington Gower *"The Lion Sleeps Tonight" by The Tokens - Justin Gower *"Blueblood" by Jim Johnston - Huffington Gower *"New Foundation" (with Justin Gower Quotes) by Jim Johnston - Justin & Huffington *"Ode to Joy" by Beethoven - Hunter Hearst Gower Finishers & Signature Moves Finishing moves *'Justin Bowers' **''Bowers Power'' (STO) *'Huff Daddy' **Daddy's Home! (STO) Title History *Jeri-MAX **Jeri-MAX Television/Intercontinental Championship (1 Time) - Justin Gower **Jeri-MAX Elite Tag Team Championship (1 Time, Inaugural) - Huffington Gower & Corey Jackson Gower *NAW **NAW Hardcore Championship (1 Time) - Grandma Gower Category:Jeri-Max Category:Stables Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:Tag Team Category:NAW